


Welcome to Fight Club

by Michicant123



Series: Steo Fun [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club Fusion, Angst, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Theo Raeken, Blood, Bruises, Fanart, Fight Club References, Fights, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fight Club, M/M, Mild Blood, Steo, but still hot, these boys are looking rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: By request here is Steo Fight Club.





	Welcome to Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the post request: http://creationsofteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/149105663545/for-members-only-weekly-request-list

Tumblr: [michicant123 ](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me for requests, thoughts, or just to say hello.


End file.
